


Lost Hope [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Gen, Grieving, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Presumed Dead, Spoilers for Battle of Five Armies, The Two Towers, Trope Bingo Round 4, canonical fake character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Gimli after Aragorn's little tumble off the cliff.</p><p>Story written by Flamebyrd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Hope [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828619) by [Flamebyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd). 



 

Music:

"Bitter the Parting" by John Doyle and Kate Rusby

 

Length:

6 minutes, 1 second

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 5.5 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Lost%20Hope%20by%20Flamebyrd.mp3)

 

Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

MP3 - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051113.zip)

M4B - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051114.zip)


End file.
